


A Love That Someone Can't Win 某人无法赢得的爱

by tiandlzz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: I have dreamed more than once, maybe we have met in a different universe at some time, maybe we will meet again in another different universe, maybe this is what THAT I hope, maybe this is the reason why I fall in love at first sight.字数：10104
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 20





	A Love That Someone Can't Win 某人无法赢得的爱

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smalltwo_su](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltwo_su/gifts).



> 是给小苏老师的生日贺文，小苏老师生日快乐丫！

-1

那是金色光芒逝去的一刻。

被气焰吹飞的沙子闪亮犹如银河里的群星，从他的指尖，到他纷舞的发丝，他侧身背对着他，表情无从知晓，但他能从其他人木讷的脸上推测出一二。

这是怎么一回事？

震惊和困惑的感情同时在他的小腹纠缠在一起，有那么一瞬间他很想冲过去，抓住那个下一秒就消失在他眼前的身影。

不，不对！

他愤怒地对着空无一人的旷野嘶声咆哮。

-2

“王子殿下？”

贝吉塔眨了眨眼，抬头看向声音的来源，那是个已经不再年轻的士官，苍白的头发被费尽心机掩藏在残存的黑发当中，胡子搭在抿紧的嘴唇上边，就算是戴着史考特遮住了一只眼睛也知道他的眼神里尽是关切——或者更准确地说——怀疑。

特别是在这个议政厅里，虚假的忠诚也不外乎是一种赛亚人的生存之道。贝吉塔深知这点，于是他抹了把脸，摆出若无其事的样子在王座上直起身，问道，“刚刚说到哪儿了？”

“说到准备向弗利萨大王进献的星球还需要一段时日，负责的第13战斗小队已经在那里战斗了三个太阳日，当地的抵抗比较顽强，如果不加派人手的话，可能还需要等待下一个满月……”年长的士官抬眼瞧见明显心不在焉的王子，手指敲了敲液晶板，咳嗽了一声试图拉回王子的注意力，“……刚刚王子殿下无意识说了些梦话。”

贝吉塔皱了皱眉看向士官，“什么梦话？”

“卡卡罗特。”

“卡卡罗……”

“卡卡罗特。”士官又重复了一遍，“殿下刚刚在梦里喊出了卡卡罗特这个名字，如果我没记错的话，这是王子殿下您最近特别倾心——啊抱歉，是特别关注的一位下级战士的名字。”适时根据君王的表情更换说辞是他的长处，贝吉塔咬牙切齿地哼了一声。

“行了，我知道那个星球的问题了，人手不够就派另一支小队过去增援，现在时间是最重要的，弗利萨不喜欢等太久，我们要尽量避免意外状况的发生。”

“明白了。”

贝吉塔靠在王座上仰头深吸了口气，最近他是真的有点睡眠不足，不是因为弗利萨的步步紧逼让他焦头烂额——当然这也是一部分原因——就是纯粹的睡不着而已。失眠的真正原因令他难以启齿，谁能相信是因为区区一个下级战士的存在就足以让赛亚人王子辗转反侧？他的父亲贝吉塔王假如知道了这件事……

不，这个假设并不能成为命题，因为所谓的贝吉塔王目前不在贝吉塔星上，说穿了就是死了，正式的消息并没有由弗利萨知会贝吉塔星的人，带着突击小队行刺弗利萨的贝吉塔王就像凭空消失了一般，但当时还是小王子的贝吉塔知道，弗利萨会将他消灭了贝吉塔王的事情隐瞒下来，只是为了继续利用剩下的赛亚人，然后会在终于玩够了的时候找个理由消灭他们。

证据就是上次弗利萨拜访贝吉塔星的时候，轻蔑地望着赛亚人族群的城市，问向身后名为萨博的绿皮蜥蜴，‘赛亚人是不是繁衍得有点太多了啊？’

在场跪倒在地的赛亚人无一不在颤抖，包括贝吉塔自己。这可真是足够屈辱的了。

贝吉塔捏紧了拳头，白色的手套皱得像是下一秒即将撕裂。然后他就看见士官还站在王座旁边并没有离开，观察的眼神让贝吉塔极其不舒服。

“你怎么还没走？”

士官咧嘴笑了下，揶揄地说，“如果您吩咐一声，我们可以立刻将卡卡罗特带到殿下您面前。”

“闭嘴！”

年长的士官立刻跑得跟年轻有力的赛亚人一样快了。

-3

说到卡卡罗特，就不得不提一下贝吉塔王子当时第一次碰见卡卡罗特时的事了。当时贝吉塔王子刚刚从一次远征后下飞船，晴空万里，形势一片大好，绝好心情的贝吉塔王子突然就想绕个路再回去自己的寝宫，也不是多么绕的地方，就是市场而已。

对于欲望简单的赛亚人而言，生活区域并不需要特别豪华，只要能够满足基本的生活需求就行，市场就是这样的存在，简单的货物、食物贸易，简单的交流聊天场所，市场旁边就是下级战士们的住家区，工作和生活混杂在一起，极其简单。

但贝吉塔对这个地方还是有不少兴趣的，首先市场人多，说不定能找到几个能让他打几场的强者，即使追根究底是比不上他自己的战斗力水平，但享受战斗乐趣是赛亚人的永恒追求；其次就是各种稀奇古怪的食物和商品，食物基本是贝吉塔星的本土食材，但对于王室的贝吉塔而言，他能亲眼见着未加工成熟食的食材的机会少之又少，这是一方面；另一方面就是由曾去往各个星球征战的赛亚人搜罗来的各种稀奇玩意儿，有一些是完全没什么用处的漂亮摆件，也有一些似乎有一些用处的高科技，都是贝吉塔星完全没有的东西，毕竟史考特这东西配置给赛亚人也不过才十几个年头。

所以贝吉塔就绕去了市场，还没到地方，他的史考特就侦测到市场方向的战斗力对撞。

这可真是个稀奇事。距离上次市场发生冲突已经有好一阵了，弗利萨的要求越来越苛刻，导致赛亚人的战斗人员基本都被派出去在异星参加战斗，剩下的老弱病残这些非战斗人员都不是会主动战斗娱乐的料。要不就是真的发生了矛盾，才会出现这么激烈的——

说到这里，突然就有一枚气弹冲着贝吉塔迎面飞来。如果是在战斗中，要躲开这个软绵绵的气弹并不难，但贝吉塔差点为他的心不在焉付出代价，紧急闪身才堪堪躲过，气弹擦着他洁白的胸甲飞向铺满紫色晚霞的天际，留下一道漂亮的白色尾线，然后他就听到一声不满的咆哮传来。

“太卑鄙了，帕布津！”

“这哪有什么卑鄙不卑鄙的，再说不就是摸了下屁股而已，用得着突然打人吗！上次你不也让我摸了吗！”

“诶，嗯……似乎也有点道理……但是，爸爸说下次你再摸就要我毫不犹豫打你的。”

“那个混蛋巴达克……”

“怎么，不继续吗？”贝吉塔站在半空中双臂环抱，戏谑地问道，突然的发问将下面两个满身灰扑扑的赛亚人吓了一跳。

“王子殿下！”胖子的那个赛亚人抬起头震惊得看着自己族群的王子，还有那标志性倒竖起来如火焰般的发型，似乎瞬间丧失了语言组织能力，慌忙跪下后就开始用双手比划着支吾回答：“都、都是误会……误会。没错。是那个臭小子惹我的。”

贝吉塔对这场对打是否源于误会毫不在乎，市场的好事之徒陆陆续续往这事发地点围了过来，好奇地望着他们的王子而窃窃私语，贝吉塔一点都不在意自己成为人们的聚焦点，他可是他们族群的王子，是赛亚人中最强的上级战士，人们崇敬的视线早已让他习以为常。

话说回来，他对这个胖子一点兴趣都没有，谄媚的表情甚至让他有点厌恶，史考特上显示出来的战斗力也不怎么样。说实话他很想就此一甩披风离开，但又觉得刚来就走颇为遗憾，他恼火地啧了啧嘴，想起了早前发生的对话，于是他扬起下巴从上空俯瞪着这个胖子，问：“你就是帕布津？哪个小队的？”

“是、是的！”名叫帕布津的胖子大声回答道，额头滴下的汗水夸张地溅落在沙地上，“是第24小队，王子殿下。”

贝吉塔挑起了眉，“第24小队不是已经派去攻打多特多星了么，你为什么还留在贝吉塔星上？”

“这……这个……”

“帕布津是受了伤，没赶上和小队一起出发，本来他就正准备去停机坪。”突然插话进来的声音让贝吉塔不满地皱眉，当然是和帕布津对打的那位年轻赛亚人的声音，然后伟大的赛亚人王子就往那边看了过去，想看看是哪个胆大包天的赛亚人能不加上任何敬称就来打断赛亚人王子的问话。

很久以后，又也许并没有很久，当他回想起这段往事时，贝吉塔会说，如果能穿越时间，他很想回去一拳揍在自己的脸上，总之就是告诉自己，别他妈去看。如果有人问起他到底看到了什么，王子殿下自然会摇摇头，叹息地回答：末日。

他看到了末日。

之后贝吉塔就出现了记忆断片，这可是件大稀罕事啊，他几乎从不饮酒，也从未体验过战斗至重伤昏迷的状况，所以对于记忆的断片他从未处理过类似的经历。断片持续了十秒，或者二十秒？具体时长他怎么可能知道，他又没办法在丢掉思考能力的时候去数。直到有人试探地喊他名字，他才从恍若昏迷的状态中慢慢恢复过来，不知道的人可能还以为他站在半空中睡着了呢。

卡卡罗特是这个男性年轻赛亚人的名字，是赛亚人王子从帕布津的口中问出来的重要信息，他仔仔细细地在嘴里、在心里反复咀嚼这个名字。

卡卡罗特已经离开了他们回到了市场的人流中（贝吉塔已经忘了刚刚是怎么允许他以还要赶回家为由擅自离开的了），但贝吉塔依然还能看到他在远处正和一名女性谈话，卡卡罗特笑着（真的很不同寻常，很少有赛亚人有那么干净的笑容），尾巴在他身后随意地甩动（根本不像别的赛亚人那样缠在腰上），还有黑色的紧身衣包裹住肌肉完美到恰到好处的身材（只穿了件旧时战斗服露出了形状好看的肩膀），刚刚打架后留下的汗水还没蒸发（顺着他柔和的脸颊滑向白皙的脖颈）……卡卡罗特注意到了王子灼热的注视，他便回以爽朗的微笑，甚至还挥了挥手，眼睑下方有点点泛红的痕迹。

可爱。

“王子殿下？”旁边的帕布津紧张地询问，依然有点不知所措。

“嗯？”贝吉塔现在的心情非常好，几乎好到比得上他对战斗的享受了，虽然他不知道这份愉快的心情从何而来，但他还是弯起嘴角，愉快地说，“卡卡罗特是吗，干得好，帕布津。”

“啊？”

-4

属于贝吉塔的末日正在降临。

王宫里所有随侍都清楚这一点，他们的王子会在自以为没人的时候突然傻笑出声，还会时不时玩失踪，然后在他们准备利用史考特去追踪王子之前，就又浑身汗湿地重新出现在随侍面前，一本正经地解释是去锻炼了一会儿，如果不是他们嗅出了王子身上性爱的气味，他们还真差点就信了。

是哪个幸运的女人？

王宫里的谣言甚嚣尘上：

有人说是总领将军的小女儿，虽然长得不太标致，但门当户对，而且上次酒宴的时候将军才将他女儿介绍给了王子，当然王子殿下在当时并没有表现出任何的兴趣，但谁知道然后呢？（“白痴，要我说见着那女人的脸我反正硬不起来。”某个随侍强硬地反驳）

有人说是失踪的帕拉伽斯将军留下的女儿。（“你疯了吗？帕拉伽斯将军生的是个儿子，而且已经被贝吉塔王送到万帕星去了，哪来的女儿。”另一个随侍笑出了声）

有人说是第24小队里巴达克的儿子，他亲眼所见，王子殿下见到那个小子都走不动路了！（“巴达克的儿子？拉蒂兹？上次我才跟他见了一面，虽然是个中级战士，但你知道他的绰号是什么吗？胆小鬼拉蒂兹！而且这还是王子殿下亲自取的，你说他见到拉蒂兹走不动路，我猜是笑到走不动路吧。”坐在集装箱上的随侍嗤笑起来）

虽然最后一个离正确答案已极为接近，但最终还是没人去深究，毕竟赛亚人是单纯的动物，连八卦都是浅尝辄止。

而对于贝吉塔呢，当然是对这些谣言充耳不闻，这种程度的谣言尚且威胁不到他的统治，他又何须去烦扰下属茶余饭后的谈资。他只需要还坐在这个王座上，就没人敢对他使眼色。想得到卡卡罗特是轻而易举的事情，那个天真的年轻赛亚人被能够和赛亚人中最强的王子殿下对打练习的条件所吸引，贝吉塔轻松就借此将卡卡罗特骗上了床。

这个才刚刚成年的卡卡罗特对性事一无所知，甚至对性骚扰都反应迟钝，但别看他瞧着天真无邪，贝吉塔和他见过几次面后就非常清楚了，这家伙实际是个不折不扣的战斗狂。现在卡卡罗特的战斗力还很低，在下级战士当中都还只能当个运送食物的后勤人员，贝吉塔却从初次的对战中就发现了卡卡罗特体内惊人的潜力。

到现在贝吉塔都还记得卡卡罗特的那一记天马行空的绝招，凝聚在双手之间后击出的冲击波短时间内就让他的战斗力急剧上涨，几乎可以匹敌一位中级战士的战斗力了。自然这种程度的战斗力甚至还不足以让贝吉塔的身上蒙上灰尘，但也让他吓了一大跳。

据说是从他小时候看到父亲的招式后改进的版本，如果是无师自通，那称赞他一句有才能也不为过。显然一直让卡卡罗特呆在后勤部队中算是埋没了他。

贝吉塔摸了摸自个儿的下巴，思索着要将卡卡罗特调进哪个战斗小队里比较合适，第24小队是他父亲巴达克的小队，似乎是个不错的选择，巴达克也能照应一下，但同时这个小队也有那个性骚扰蠢货存在，感觉很难让人安心；第11小队有他比较熟识的领队，但是其他人他就不熟了，如果又是那种会性骚扰的蠢货……总之无论把卡卡罗特调进哪个队似乎都会让赛亚人王子坐立难安。

也许可以直接把卡卡罗特安排到直属于他自己的第1小队里，但是队里其他人认可吗，虽说就算其他人有所微词，他们也不敢对他们王子推举的人造次。但如果之后事态发酵，一直像赶不走的苍蝇一样在耳边嗡嗡叫也是很烦人的。

‘嗯？我为什么这么在意卡卡罗特会被其他人怎么看？他又不是我妻子……或者说还没有成为我的妻子。’贝吉塔深吸了口气，仔细一思忖：论外貌，卡卡罗特应该不输给任何赛亚人，但是战斗力确实是个硬伤，如果卡卡罗特在战场上被打得半死，他不可能每次都有那个精力去分神保护……等一下，浑身染血的卡卡罗特似乎也是一大美景……想到这里赛亚人王子的下半身突然有点抬头的征兆。

“王子殿下，您召见我有什么事吗？”走到王座前屈膝半跪的长发赛亚人毕恭毕敬地问道。拉蒂兹是在贝吉塔还小的时候就跟随在第1小队中的中级战士，虽然战斗力和贝吉塔自己比跟本不够看（‘还是个胆小鬼。’贝吉塔在心底补充道），但毕竟是同在第1小队，也许他的看法可以勉强代表其他队员的看法。

“拉蒂兹，”贝吉塔认真斟酌着用词，“如果我推举一个人加入我们第1小队的话，你觉得有什么问题吗？”

“如果那个人拥有加入第1小队的战斗力，我怎么可能敢有什么意见？第1小队已经很久没有新人加入了，是哪个赛亚人能得到您的赏识呢？”

“不知道你认不认识，就是那个，”贝吉塔将半张脸掩藏进手掌中，唯恐自己燥热起来的脸被其他人发现，声音渐微，“……卡卡罗特。”

拉蒂兹愣住了，甚至脸都黑了一半。

完了，看来卡卡罗特果然还是不到进入战斗小队的资质，贝吉塔急忙大声补充道，“我就随便举个例子，没别的意思！”随后整个议政厅陷入一种几乎令人窒息的沉默，几个随侍的汗水从额头滚下，仿佛刚刚贝吉塔喊出来的话是一声禁令，第一个回答的人将得到毁灭的奖励。

“王子殿下……”拉蒂兹尴尬地咳嗽了一声，犹豫了一会儿，说道，“卡卡罗特是我的弟弟。”

噢。

你瞧，有时候巧合就是这么突如其来。

-5

“贝吉塔！”

这种没礼貌的问候还能是谁。卡卡罗特从午夜的空中降下，下弦月的光辉照耀着他美好的头发和脸颊，足尖轻盈点在贝吉塔卧房的阳台上。

“卡卡罗特，说了多少次要叫我王子殿下，我都怀疑你是故意的了。”贝吉塔责备地说着走了出来，鲜红的披风跟着翻动，虽然是责备的语气，但眼里却是有着能让卡卡罗特理所当然得寸进尺的感情，他伸出手臂，让卡卡罗特落在他的怀中，就像鸟儿在夜晚回到巢里。

卡卡罗特嬉笑着摘下自己的史考特随便扔在地上，他用下颌蹭了蹭赛亚人王子的额头，用嘴唇亲吻贝吉塔舒展开的眉头和冷冽的脸庞，耳鬓厮磨活像小动物亲近人时自作主张留下属于自己的气味，“我以为你会让我去星球背面。”他的声音甜腻，几乎可以说是在撒娇了，而贝吉塔选择欣然接受。

没错。他们以往的几次约会，都是选择了贝吉塔星的背面，人迹罕至的地方更方便他们对打，说是对打，不如说是调情更为贴切，卡卡罗特就像一针兴奋剂，能让贝吉塔无论多么因政务疲惫都能立刻恢复活力。当然，还会挑起他的征服欲。然而野外约会开始的几次还颇为新鲜，但多了就腻烦了，贝吉塔开始想念自己的床铺了。

所以他这次通过史考特通知卡卡罗特来他的寝宫，当然是提前和王宫的侍从知会了声，免得他们不合时宜地闯进来把卡卡罗特这个擅入者赶走。随侍的好奇心难掩，但也只能遵从。

属于卡卡罗特浓郁的气息强行打断了贝吉塔的思考，他感到卡卡罗特的尾巴在无休止地蹭着他的大腿，于是他惩罚性地一把握住了这根不讲礼节的尾巴。

卡卡罗特惊呼了一声，埋怨地说，“贝吉塔，不要突然抓我尾巴。”

就是这根尾巴让他一直心神不宁，贝吉塔心想，就是这根晃来晃去的尾巴一直在骚扰他的白日梦。他的手指往上抚摸，直到指腹摩挲到尾巴根部的绒毛，手掌顺势掌握住了卡卡罗特的屁股。这个屁股手感绝佳，几乎每次都让贝吉塔爱不释手，所以他也理解了为什么最开始的那个胖子要摸卡卡罗特的屁股了。谁又能抗拒呢？

在卡卡罗特情不自禁呻吟时，贝吉塔抬头吻住了这位稍高一些的年轻赛亚人的嘴唇。卡卡罗特的嘴唇柔软得像颗拥有丰富汁液的水果，细细吮吸就能吮出美味的水分。还有可爱的呻吟声，贝吉塔在心底强调，卡卡罗特如同晨曦般具有活力的声音也是让他无法集中注意力的元凶。

然后随着贝吉塔揉捏卡卡罗特屁股的时间越长，他就越能清晰意识到，其实并不是卡卡罗特的尾巴在扰乱他的心神，而是尾巴附着着的这个屁股，这个美好的肉体。毕竟尾巴是每个赛亚人都有的部位，但肉体只有卡卡罗特一个。

贝吉塔喜欢的是这个属于卡卡罗特的肉体，尽管说他是被好看、可爱的外表魅惑到的人好了，因为神知道这个肉体里的灵魂同样也让他魂不守舍。

然而另一个烦恼紧随其后。贝吉塔本人并没有意识到这个烦恼的真相，烦恼提炼出了怒火，而本能驱使他将这困扰的怒火发泄在卡卡罗特身上。“你平时也是这么恬不知耻地在别人面前晃来晃去你的尾巴么？”他压低了声音朝着年轻的赛亚人嘶吼。

卡卡罗特还没有反应过来，就被贝吉塔愤恨地用力背身压在了床上，他困惑地想回头看清赛亚人王子的表情，他对贝吉塔突然的怒火毫无头绪：“贝吉塔？”他皱着眉问道，但话音未落就被撕烂了战斗服下的紧身衣，露出了让贝吉塔再也无法容忍的软肉。

贝吉塔……

他又见到了卡卡罗特，但这次他躺在地上，根本无法继续呼吸，全身的血聚集在他的肺部堵塞住了他的咽喉，他想喊出卡卡罗特的名字，但只能进而咳出一口代表着死亡的黑色血块，他颤抖地伸出手，想勾住面前那个身着橙黄色衣装的人影。

但是，这是谁？

那个人回过头来，脸上是贝吉塔似曾相识的坚毅，以及微妙的难以置信。这是同情吗？贝吉塔有点愤怒了，从来没人敢对他露出这样的表情，该死的不是他自己，而是……而是……

一直以来，他认为超级赛亚人只是一个传说，是绝不可能存在的神话，然而即使是传说，能达成这个传说的也只会是他自己，名为贝吉塔的赛亚人王子，赛亚人中唯一的上级战士。他以为自己能成为超级赛亚人，会成为最终的银河霸主。而不是……卡卡罗特。一个在地球上长大的下级战士。

但就是这个该死的下级战士，选择了为地球牺牲自己，带着那个炸弹离开了。温暖的金色光芒逝去在他的面前。

地球？

等等，这是谁的记忆？

“……贝吉塔？”

再一次恢复意识后，贝吉塔才发现是身下的人在微弱地呼唤他的名字，这个挂着泪痕的、过于年轻的赛亚人才是他的卡卡罗特，而刚刚的梦里看到的，那个曾绽放出耀眼金色的战士则是……啊。

贝吉塔终于发现自己的阴茎早就插在了卡卡罗特的屁股里，手里还捏着卡卡罗特软趴趴的尾巴。这就很尴尬了。

贝吉塔慌张地将阴茎拔了出来，这样的动作让年轻的赛亚人轻哼了声。贝吉塔有点感到内疚，但他不知道该说些什么，怒火早就跟着他突然闯入的梦境消失无踪，“我……”他手足无措地在空白的脑海里徒劳寻找着合适的措辞。

“虽然我提前自己尝试着进行过扩张，但贝吉塔你一点准备都不做还是很痛啊。”卡卡罗特撇过脸，隔着毛绒的床单闷声说。

“什么？”贝吉塔愣了愣，他呆呆地把视线往下移动，就在卡卡罗特的屁股中间，一张一合的穴肉里正色情地淌出黏糊糊的液体，这个不是精液，但却散发出令人倍感迷惑的可口香气，“你往你屁股里塞了什么？”

“油啦，我从妈妈惯常储存肉类的罐子里刮出来的，和你之前几次涂进来的油挺像的嘛……贝吉塔你太大了，我就想着也许提前扩张一下的话，应该就不会痛了吧。”

贝吉塔猛然之间失语，他张了张嘴，慢慢脱下手套，伸手掰过卡卡罗特的脸，让他能够清楚看到卡卡罗特有些泛红的可爱脸蛋，严肃地问道，“你……之前自慰过了？”

卡卡罗特木然地回望，“自慰是什么？”

多么具有卡卡罗特风格的答案啊。贝吉塔半恼地想着。

“就是这样，”贝吉塔将一只手指捅进卡卡罗特柔软火热的后穴里，然后在卡卡罗特呻吟的时候用另一只手握住卡卡罗特腿间的阴茎套弄起来，让卡卡罗特呻吟得更加大声。没来得及脱掉上身的战斗服也许有些失策，但贝吉塔已经忍耐不了了。“如果是你自己来干这些，就是自慰。”他补充道。

“呜嗯……”卡卡罗特喘息着扭动身体晃起尾巴，使得贝吉塔只能用自己的尾巴缠住这根眼前乱晃的东西，一根手指逐渐增加为两根，随后两根变成三根，手指噗滋噗滋抽插的时候，卡卡罗特却先为忍不住了，“贝吉塔……别折磨我了。”他哀求了起来，一点都不像一个赛亚人战士，倒更像某些星球上熟稔魅惑的妓女。

“是啊，毕竟你已经为我扩张过了，现在已经在渴望更多了吧，混蛋。”贝吉塔恶意地捏了捏卡卡罗特的双球，卡卡罗特哀叫着，与其说是疼痛，不如说是舒服的享受，他毫不知耻地抬起腰，用双手掰开自己的屁股，将自己美好的肉穴主动展示在赛亚人王子面前。

“贝吉塔，我想要。”卡卡罗特哀求着，就算尾巴被另一根缠住也仍在试图勾引、摧毁贝吉塔的理智。

“那就说吧，”贝吉塔硬挺的阴茎抵在卡卡罗特湿漉漉的穴口，他松开了卡卡罗特的阴茎，让它自由地溢出更多属于情欲的前液，急不可待地滴落在华贵的床单上，但他依然还不忙着捅进去，他开始了吃掉猎物前的玩弄游戏。他的嘴唇靠在卡卡罗特的耳畔，边舔吻可爱泛红的耳朵边呼出灼热的气息，“说你想为我生孩子。”

“啊……”卡卡罗特晕乎乎地喘着，显然并不明白这句话背后的意义所在，这个缺乏常识的下级战士可能连生孩子是什么意思都不知道，更别说男人无法怀孕的事实了。但卡卡罗特知道只有他满足了贝吉塔的要求才能让自己获得满足，他的脑子乱糟糟的，只想被贝吉塔的大肉棒填满，性欲超过了战斗欲的赛亚人往往一丁点理智都不存在了。

“我想为你生孩子，贝吉塔。”卡卡罗特稀里糊涂地说，在贝吉塔总算将阴茎重新埋进他的身体里时，卡卡罗特的嘴角溢出来不及吞咽的口水，猛烈的抽插带来巨大的快感，让这个下级战士无意识张着嘴探出了一点粉红的舌尖。

卡卡罗特是个毫不掩饰自己内心想法的家伙。他不停呻吟着喊出类似‘好舒服’和‘用力’的词，让贝吉塔怀疑这家伙大概是真的一点廉耻心都没有。

但有一点可以确定，那就是卡卡罗特喊出贝吉塔的名字时，贝吉塔所获得的满足是前所未有的。

贝吉塔不知道自己梦境里那个貌似卡卡罗特的家伙是谁，也不知道梦里自己的那份不甘心与愤恨从何而来，但他知道只属于他自己的卡卡罗特正被他压在自己的床上，像野兽一样交媾，然后让卡卡罗特自愿怀上他的子嗣。赛亚人在未来会在他的统治之下，只需要击败弗利萨，总有一天……

贝吉塔的精液冲刷进卡卡罗特体内的时候，这个下级战士也同时射了出来，他侧身躺在床上，餍足的表情昭示着性爱的结束——贝吉塔以为会是这样的发展，但他显然低估了卡卡罗特的潜力，因为当他被卡卡罗特翻身压在底下，阴茎被饥渴的后穴重新包裹住的时候，他惊讶地张开嘴，瞪着眼前这个骑乘在自己身上的混蛋。

“下一轮？”卡卡罗特的舌尖舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，他稍稍歪着头，用只能以可爱来形容的微笑来宣布残酷的现实。

可爱的东西不一定都是人畜无害的东西。通过几次实践后，学会了享受性爱的卡卡罗特今天给贝吉塔上了一课。

-6

第一个进来打扫卫生的侍从在看到睡在王子卧房床铺上的人后，便将证言传遍了整个王宫：贝吉塔王子的情人是巴达克的小儿子卡卡罗特。

（“你们看！我说的没错吧！就是巴达克的儿子！你们都不信，呵。”那个随侍得意洋洋地见人就说，另外几个随侍敷衍地嗯嗯两声。果然不是拉蒂兹啊。他们都这么庆幸着。）

-7

之前他有提到卡卡罗特是个不折不扣的战斗狂吗？

贝吉塔本来以为第1小队的战斗强度卡卡罗特还尚且跟不上，但他不得不承认，卡卡罗特是个战斗天才。当然，是比贝吉塔自己还要稍微低一等的天才。才第二次远征，卡卡罗特就已经在战斗力的数值上超过了他可怜的哥哥拉蒂兹。

这在赛亚人当中可是闻所未闻，下级战士通过自身的成长，跻身中级战士，甚至也许有一天达到和贝吉塔本人并肩的程度。贝吉塔自己还是稍微感受到一点危机感的。

但是，他居然一点都生气不起来。因为每次战斗后，卡卡罗特将原住民屠戮干净，满身是血地开怀笑着扑过来拥抱赛亚人王子的时候，那种绝妙的餍足感远超过性爱的一时快乐。虽然卡卡罗特有着会自己跑去找星球上最强的人单挑这个坏毛病，但在工作的处理上，他是听从贝吉塔的。

如果贝吉塔让他消灭掉这颗星球的人类，卡卡罗特绝不会留下一人。比他那总会找理由偷懒的哥哥拉蒂兹好用多了。

贝吉塔的梦境也在蔓延。梦境里的卡卡罗特是个天真善良的白痴，他不得不这么评价，因为在贝吉塔想要杀掉地球人的时候，这个在地球长大的赛亚人会竭尽全力阻止他，不惜战斗至遍体鳞伤。

有时候贝吉塔会误把梦境和现实混淆在一起，“卡卡罗特，悟饭也太缺乏锻炼了。”他有一次对着卡卡罗特脱口而出。

“悟饭？要吃早饭了吗？”卡卡罗特立马从床上坐了起来，仿佛彻底忘了现在还是半夜。

或者是另一次他半梦半醒间喃喃自语：“我再也不战斗了。”躺在旁边昏昏欲睡的卡卡罗特一听吓得脸都绿得像那美克星人了，直接摇醒了贝吉塔，震耳欲聋地哭嚎起来：“你不战斗的话那我还去找谁陪我对打练习啊！”声音大得可能让整个王宫的人都听得一清二楚。

除此以外，似乎也没什么更值得他奢求的事情了。

所以总有一天，他会在弗利萨最后一次莅临贝吉塔星之前，在异星上握着卡卡罗特沾满原住民鲜血的手，望进这个可爱的赛亚人漆黑茫然的眼里，说，“我做过不止一次的梦，也许我们曾在某个时间在一个不同的宇宙见过面，也许我们会在另一个不同的宇宙再次见面，也许那个我就是这么希望的，也许这就是我一见钟情的原因……笨蛋，不要一直盯着我的脸看！我是说，也许现在正是时候，所以……卡卡罗特，我们结婚吧？”

最终卡卡罗特会如他所愿地眨巴着无辜的大眼睛，稍稍歪着头，让风带走他身上的血腥味，并以问题代替他所有的回答：“结婚是什么啊？”

-end-


End file.
